Entre le chemin des roses et celui des ronces
by belladone
Summary: XXX Attention XXX Spoiler tome 7 ! La vie de Severus Rogue et de celle de sa meilleure amie. A la cherche de ce qui a fait que l'un à accepter de suivre le chemin des rosesle bien  et l'autre celui des ronces le mal  .


**XXX Spoiler tome 7 XXX** à lire uniquement si vous avez lu le "Harry Potter and the deathly hallows ."

_Note :_ Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient ,ils sont tous de J.K.Rowling ainsi que l'histoire .Ma fanfic est tirée des révélations apparues au cours du des derniers tomes des aventures d' Harry Potter .

**XXX Spoiler tome 7XXX ATTENTION XXX** (n'allez pas dire que je ne vous avez pas prévenut ! ) )

Bonne lecture pour tous les autres ! Et vive le tome 7 !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :** A travers les buissons ._

_**Entre le chemin des ronces et le chemin des roses? Mon unique amour...**_

L'été 1970 ,une vague de chaleur s'abatit sur le sud de l'angleterre dans la petite ville de Spinner's end .Les habitants s'étaient calfeutrés chez eux à l'abris des éblouissants rayons du soleil allumant leur petit ventilot et agitant fébrillement des morceaux de papier en quise d'éventail. A cause de cette chaleur l'allée central de la résidence paviollaire était désertée ormis la présence d'un étrange garçon qui était bizarrement vetu .Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, le visage pale et cireux et ,portant de long cheveux noir qui lui tombaient sur ses yeux également noir .Son accoutrement avait de quoi harper les regards, malgrés la pesante chaleur il portait ce qui semblait etre une cape .

Il apperçut le parc de jeux et vit qu'il n'était pas désert. En effet deux petites filles étaient présentes ,elles faisaient de la balencoire tout en riant, ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon étrangement accoutré les voyait. Il avait prit l'habitude d'observer la plus jeune des filles, car il avait l'intuision qu'elle aussi avait une prédisposition à la magie .Il ne souhaita point etre vu par les deux filles, donc il se dissumula habilement derrrière les épais buissons qui bordaient le parc .

Les deux filles qui étaient soeurs , se balançaient de plus en plus haut .L'ainée avait de long cheveux blond avec des yeux trés pale ,le visage long et l'expression sérieuse .On devinait qu'elle veillait attentivement sur sa petite soeur qui physiquement lui ressemblait peu .En effet ses cheveux à elle étaient auburn et épais ,ses yeux en amandes étaient d'un vert profond .Son visage était moins alongé que celui de sa soeur ,il était pratiquement ovale.

"Lily arrete !" pria la grande soeur qui voyait sa soeur se balançait de plus en plus haut .

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire malicieusement à sa soeur, tout en continuant .Quand elle fut assez haut ,elle s'élança dans les airs sous le regard médusé de sa soeur mais au lieu de tomber violament sur le sol, elle y attérit avec une adresse digne d'une trapésiste .

"Il faut le dire à maman " s'exclama Lily .

"Mamam ne l'admetrait pas ,Lily !"

"Bien ,mais tu l'as bien vu! Regarde ce que je peux faire " dit-elle en regardant sa soeur .

Pétunia vérifia d'un coup d'oeil l'allentour vérifiant ainsi qu'elle et Lily était bien seule . Le garçon était toujours caché silencieusement derrière le buisson .

Lily prit une fleur qui était tombé du buisson qui dissimulait le garçon , Pétunia avança pour mieux observer ce que sa soeur s'appretait à faire , son visage était tiraillé entre curiosité et désaprobation .Une fois que Pétunia fut assez prés ,Lily posa la fleur entre ses paumes .La fleur s'anima par magie, les pétales s'ouvrèrent et se refermèrent les uns aprés les autres .

"Arrete ça !" hurla Pétunia

" Je ne voulais pas t'éffrayer" s'exusa sa petite soeur en refermant ses paumes .Et en prennant soin de jetter par dessus son épaule la fleur .

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" ajouta Petunia

"Comment puis-je faire cela?" dit-elle sans vraiment comprendre d'ou et comment elle arrivait à faire toutes ses choses étranges (ce n'était pas la première fois .)

"C'est évident !" le garçon de derrière le buisson venait apparaître instantanément ,terrorisant Pétunia se dirigea vers les balencoires comme pour y chercher abris .Lily quand à elle n'en avait nullement peur ,elle le fixa et le garçon palit probablement à cause de son apparence négligé .Se sent-y-t-il honteux ?

"Qu'es-ce qui ait évident ?" demanda -t-elle .

Un silence se fit , le garçon sembla hésiter .

"je sais ce que tu aies ." réussit t-il à dire .

" Quoi donc ?"

" tu es...tu es une sorcière ." murmura le garçon.

A présent lily semblait vexée à paroles portées par le garçon de son age .

"Ce n'est pas trés gentil de dire ça " ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers sa soeur .

"Non" dit le garçon en rattrapant Lily.

Les deux soeurs l'examinèrent, elles n'avaient pas une trés bonne impression de lui.

" tu es " dit le garçon à l'adresse de Lily "tu es une sorcière ."Je t'avais déjà observer au paravent mais je n'en étais pas certains.Ma mère en est une et moi aussi . Expliqua-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux ."

Mais quand il eut finit ,une rire glacial se fit entendre .

"Sorcier !" se moqua Pétunia ,elle eut enfin le courage de lui faire face.

" Moi je sais qui tu es , tu es le fils des Rogues ! Ils vivent au contre bas de la rivière de Spinner's end ".Ajouta-elle à l'adresse de sa soeur .

"Pourquoi nous espionnas-tu ?" continua Pétunia .

"Je n'espionnais pas" répondit-il assez malalaise ."Jamais je t'espionnerai car tu es une moldue ."

Pétunia ne comprit pas ce dernier mot .Elle ne souhaita pas en entendre plus de la bouche de ce garçon.

"Lily , vient ,laissons le ." dit -elle d'une voie impératif.Lily obéit, observant une dernière fois Rogue qui semblait désapointé certainement aurait-il voulu que cette première prise de contact se passa mieux, il les laissa s'en aller comprennant qu'il attendrait un instant plus favorable pour continuer son explication .

Il reste là tout seul au milieu de la place pendant quelques minutes, puis s'en alla vers chez lui l'air toujours aussi désapointé . Il vivait dans une maison résidentiel sans apparat, ils auraient souhaité rentrer avant que son père ne soit là mais malheureusement ce ne fut point le cas . Son père était assit sur le feuteuil du salon, un journal moldu à la main ne laissant apparaitre qu'une épaisse touffe de cheveux noirs de gaie .

"Severus " dit-il séchement .

"Ou étais-tu ? Encore entrain d'espionner les soeurs Evans ." dit-il laissant apparaitre un sourire sarcastique sur ses fines lèvres quand il baissa son journal pour mieux observer son fils .

Severus semblait terrifié,il put juste murmuré :"Eu ..mais "

"Tu es bien le digne fils de ton imbécile de mère, toujours entrain de penser à ce fichu monde .Et tu espères bien sur que l'une de nos voisines soit aussi une des votres . Rit-il amérement avant de continuer "Comme si deux ne suffisaient pas assez dans cette ville ! ."

Severus fixa pendant un long instant cet homme qui lui servait de père, il ne semblait pas apprécier que celui rabaisse sans arret sa mère et le faite qu'il avait hérité d'elle ses dons .

Tobbias le père de Severus ne sembla pas remarquer le regard noir de son fils ,il se replongea dans son journal et ajouta.

" Sais-tu ou se trouve ta mère, elle devrait etre rentrée ."

" Elle doit etre probablement aller voir quelques de ses anciens amis, elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait en soirée ." répondit Severus froidement en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, à peine ou t'il posé le pied sur la première marche qu'il entendit son père juré à propos de sa mère .

" Fichu Eilleen !" hurla t'il dans la vide .

Severus m'intervient pas il monta doucement les escaliers avant de se rendre dans sa chambre .C'était une toute petite chambre ,dont le papier peint était gris et les meubles simples .L'unique décoration était un poster de Quidditch au dessus du lit, le seule fantaisie que lui ait permis son père, il détestait vraiment tout ce qui rapportait à la magie malgré le faite qu'il avait épousé une sorcière .Severus passait beaucoup de temps seul reclus dans sa chambre pour éviter t'entendre les disputes incessantes de ses parents. Mais cependant cela ne l'empechait pas t'entendre des mots qui lui brisait le coeur .Souvent son père avait "maudit "le jour de sa naissance car il avait les dons de sa mère, et Severus avait toujours senti un grand malaise avec son père .Priver d'affection paternel et du coté maternel ? Juste assez d'affection, parfois sa mère le chérissait et d'autre elle semblait oublier qu'elle avait un fils...

Severus se coucha sur son lit ,éyant prit soin d'avoir enlevé son accoutrement qu'il lui a vallut de se rendre rouge de honte .Bientot il cessa de penser aux disputes de ses parents et de la haine dont ils savaient faire preuve l'un en vers l'autre . Il ne vit plus que l'image d'une petite fille dont les cheveux auburn volèrent au vent et d'ou d'extrordinaire yeux verts le dévisagèrent .


End file.
